1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of displaying a display screen image, which is created in accordance with contents of an instruction from a user, in an electric equipment such as an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in electric equipments such as an image forming apparatus which receives an instruction from a user and performs an operation indicated by the instruction, there has been adopted a technology of providing a display section constituted by an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or the like in an operation panel on a front side of an apparatus and using a touch panel function provided in the display section to receive operation execution instructions corresponding respectively to operation buttons in the display screen image displayed by the display section (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-232908).
However, the image forming apparatus could not allow the display section to display a display screen image having operation buttons and the like arranged in a manner desired by a user, and what a user could do is only to input operation execution instructions by following display screen images and operation buttons displayed by the display section of the image forming apparatus.